


Brothers

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-19
Updated: 2008-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Brendon loves his brothers. ... He also loves his band. It's nothing like the same thing.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/bandom365/profile)[**bandom365**](http://community.livejournal.com/bandom365/). Originally posted [there](http://community.livejournal.com/bandom365/5935.html) 1-19-08.

Brendon has brothers. They're not really all they're cracked up to be, and certainly not the romantic notion Ryan and Spencer make them out to be. Brendon doesn't understand it. Spencer has sisters, they're pretty much the same as brothers, if a little less likely to sit on your head.

And, yeah, Brendon loves his brothers. Of course. He also loves his band. It's nothing like the same thing.

So when Ryan responds to an interview question that asks if they're close off-stage, in real life, by saying that they're, "Like brothers" Brendon doesn't even think before he chimes in.

"Except we actually like each other."

Jon and the interviewer laugh, Jon reaching over to punch Brendon in the shoulder. He gets it.

Ryan and Spencer, though, look vaguely wounded.

They exchange furtive looks for the rest of the interview and immediately go off together when it's over.

Brendon's pretty sure he's responsible for whatever is bothering them, but he doesn't know exactly what he did.

Jon's not particularly helpful in figuring it out either. Which is just proof, Brendon figures, that Ryan and Spencer are completely irrational.

He figures out when he walks on to the bus and is met with Spencer's glare. "We're like brothers you actually like, huh?"

"It'd be pretty hard to be in a band with people you hate," Ryan observes angrily.

"Yeah, I know." Brendon agrees. "Seriously, guys, compliment! I love you more, well, maybe not more, or better, but different in a good way!"

It's not, you know, the most convincing argument ever, but it seems to suffice, because they let Brendon weasel his way in between them to snuggle, and then agree when he tries to convince them that Jon makes a good blanket and should lay on their laps.  
"Yes." Brendon pauses. "It's a compliment! I don't have to like you. But I do."

They're not brothers, but it's love after all.


End file.
